When setting up an 802.11 wireless (WiFi) access point (AP) to connect with other WiFi devices users are often unaware of the optimal environment in which to place the device and are often unaware of environmental factors that cause connection errors and degrade system performance. Furthermore, the AP and other WiFi devices connected to the AP do not typically provide a user with information regarding various metrics of WiFi system performance or a mechanism that enables the user to locate the WiFi devices in an optimal environment.
Existing WiFi access points feature some automatic setup systems, but these are usually limited to attempting to choose a relatively unused WiFi channel. Performance of a WiFi network (e.g., home or office) can vary considerably depending on the location of the WiFi access point (AP) and connecting devices, and other environmental factors.
Furthermore, most WiFi users have the option of locating their AP and other WiFi devices in several different places or affecting other environmental factors of the WiFi devices. A location could be in a different room, or something as basic as moving the AP to a higher or lower shelf in a bookcase.
It is within this context that aspects of the present disclosure arise.